New Year's Eve Party
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Shunsui throws a party and the only person who will not attend is his beloved lieutant, Nanao! Little does he know what she is doing into her office, and how their night is going to end... T for adult situations


The captain of the eighth Division, Kyōraku Shunsui was doing the last preparations for his New Year's Eve Party. At the end of every single year, since he had been in the position of the Captain of the eighth, he organized the most successful and great parties that all of the thirteen divisions had ever seen. Everyone was there and everyone could reassure that his parties were the best. This year everybody was going to attend, from the greatest party animal in all divisions (coming second only to Kyōraku), Matsumoto Rangiku to the Captain of sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. The only person that was never present, was his favorite - and partly workaholic, as he thought Vice captain Ise Nanao. Or alternatively known as his lovely, lovely Nanao-chan!

Every year she made up another excuse to avoid spending the New Year's Eve with them...

"...And exactly the same thing is going to happen tonight". Kyuraku thought. He spent the whole week trying to persuade her to present to the party, even for a while but, as usual, he failed. The woman wouldn't change her mind, even if he dragged her, in order to come. "Off course, I would never do such a thing to my cute Nanao-chan" he finished his thoughts.

The hours passed quickly and, at eleven o'clock, the first guests appeared. They were his best friend and fellow Captain, Ukitake and his subordinates Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki.

- Is Ise-san going to come this time? Ukitake asked while pouring some wine into his glass.

- I don't think so, Shunsui responded without living her absence to destroy his Christmas spirit. "She locked her office and left, since... I don't know...Maybe about eight o'clock."

Nanao had began to lock her office, as during one of the wild parties of her Captain, some drunk guests got into there, and messed up the paperwork she had done from September to December. When she saw what happened last night, she was so shocked that everybody thought she was having a heart attack. After that incident, for the next five months the people, who were to the party, tried very hard to avoid her, so she put the whole blame on Kyōraku for not checking who was entering and leaving the rooms they were both working.

Shunsui tried to make her forget what happened then. The destroyed paperwork made Nanao very miserable every time she thought about it.

- Juushiro will you give me a hand with the sake΄? It's quite heavy. They transferred the barrel inside, and placed all the bottles with the different wines, a kind gift of Byakuya, on the bar shelves. Soon the others started to show up, first Soifon with her team, then Byakuya along with Renji. They were followed by Rukia and Ichigo, who was reluctant at first, not wanting to leave his family, but his father and sisters agreed that he should go out on such a night. Also Hitsugaya and Zaraki, with Yachiru on his shoulder stepped in the same time.

- Hey! Welcome Zaraki! You want something to drink? Shunsui greeted the man with the spiky hair.  
>- I 'll take a Scotch, he mumbled.<br>- Shun-shun, I want juice! Yachiru yelled over Kenpachi's shoulder.  
>- Here is your drink, miss! Kyōraku said, handing her the juice, and her captain's scotch.<p>

- Captain Hitsugaya, these are for you! Ukitake gave him a heavy bag. The boy opened it, looking suspiciously inside. The bag was fool of marshmallows.  
>He gave a annoyed glare to Ukitake.<br>- How comes lieutant Matsumotso didn't came with you? The captain of thirteenth division asked.  
>- She will stop by later. She said she would go to another party before.<p>

Shunsui was still preparing drinks and making his quests to feel comfortable. Suddenly everybody heard a weird and loud thud coming from Lieutant Ise's office. Kyuraku interrupting what he was doing, ran quickly to the door of the office. He opened it carefully, expecting a hollow, or another beast to attack. Unlikely what he was expecting, something quite different was going in that room.

Looking from the slightly opened door, he watched his subordinate trying to get up after stumbling on her desk. She was holding her desk with the left hand, to support her body. On her right hand she was holding a glass of wine. Listening to the door shrieking, she turned her head, only to see a bunch of people staring at her. Her captain was among them.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Captain, Meeeerryyyyyyyyy ! She waved at him.

"Nanao-chan? Drunk?" Her Captain thought.

- Ise-san must have been abducted by aliens! Kiyone said.

- Ok, everyone, step back, Kyuraku said to his guests. Obeying him, they all got back to the living room. He slowly closed the door and approached Nanao. The woman had placed the glass, on her desk, and now she tried to stand upright. She walked wobbly away from the desk but after making two steps she stumbled again. The Vice captain would have fall down if the man hadn't caught her, before hitting on the floor. He picked her up on his hands and carried her to the couch. He sat down placing her on his knees.  
>Shunsui knitted his eyebrows and asked her in a serious tone.<br>- If you wanted so badly to get drunk why didn't you came to the party?

Her face darkened abruptly and she bowed her head. He had never looked her like that again. He was not angry to her, but quite concerned and disappointed of her childish behavior. Speaking very low, almost whispering, the female managed to say;  
>- I wuuus gonna ruuuuuin your paaarty...and I did...did not want ... And I fouuuuund a bottle of wiiiine on your desk aaaaaaand...I trieeeed a little biiit. She paused for a while and continued; I aaam ... sorryy.<p>

- It's OK. You don't have to apologize. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face, to meet her eyes.  
>- But promise me you won't do something so stupid again. His eyes brightened again and he smiled to his naughty assistant.<p>

- Siiiiiir?  
>- Yes, lovely?<br>- Could youuuuuuu pass me teh boooook? I muuuuuust hit you 'cause you're far tooooooooooooooooooooooo close to meeeeeeeh...  
>Shunsui smirked to her request. He had no doubt that if the vice captain was sober, now she would be beating him down merciless.<br>- Maybe tomorrow. Now you must go to home and have some sleep.  
>He picked her up to his hands, and got out the room. In the living room the party was still on. Ukitake with the help of Kiyone, had replaced Kyuraku in the role of the host. All the guests seem to have a preety good time, discussing, drinking or dancing. Nanao was looking around her without understanding what was going on. Rangiku came out of nowhere and pulled Kyuraku's kimono.<p>

- Zun-zun, are ya leaving as so zoon?  
>She was obviously drunk, and having the time of her life.<br>- I have to go Matsumoto. I have already one drunk girl to take care of. Gin will handle you. Look there. He pointed at Ichimaru.  
>- There's mah Giniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Rangiku spotted Ichimaru next to the bar, and run towards him.<p>

- Siiiiiir?  
>- Yes, lovely?<br>- You're goooooonna miss teh paaaaarty...  
>- Ukitake! Kyuraku yelled trying to cover the music, with his voice. "You get the party, I get the girl!"<br>Juushiro nodded from the other corner of the room, agreeing.

The Captain carried his subordinate to her home. Halfway, she fell asleep in his arms. She had enough for one day.

In her bedroom, he sat on her bed, still holding Nanao...

The sunshines that were coming in from the window, woke up the woman.  
>- Oh, my. The sun...<br>She tried to get up to close the curtains. Suddenly the pain stroked her like a thunderbolt and she fall back in the bed sheets. Two hands hugged her and pull her closer. To him.  
>- Don't move. The pain will subside in a little bit, he said softly.<br>"It can't be happening. IT. JUST. CAN'T. BE. HAPPENING." the vice-captain thought. She looked up, only to see her Captain, Kyuraku Shunsui smiling at her!  
>She abruptly raised her head and tried to shove him away. The memories of the last night were still blure.<br>- Captain? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?  
>The pain hit her again and she fell on his lap, shaking.<br>- Calm down Nanao. We did nothing shameful here. I just wanted to make sure that you would be all right.  
>He placed her head on his chest, to help her feel more comfortable.<br>- Captain?  
>- Yes?<br>- You won't leave, will you?  
>- No Nanao. I won't, he answered and hugged her tighter.<p> 


End file.
